True Love
by tenshi tsuki
Summary: Meimi's mother has cancer and is going to America to cure it. Meimi is upset about it. Because she is not allow to go. Asuka is slowly beginning to have feelings for her but will she get the same feelings?
1. Chapter 1

True Love 

Note: Everyone is between the ages of 16 and 17.

Chapter 1 

"Sayonara Asuka, until we met again" shouted Saint Tail

"I'll catch you next time for sure Saint Tail" Asuka Jr. furiously yelled her, as she disappeared in a cloud of rosy pink smoke, in the clear night sky

"Dammit, she got away again," cursed Asuka Jr.

The next day

"Still haven't caught Saint Tail, have you Asuka? Or are you just lousy at being detective" teased Meimi Haneoka, just as soon Asuka walked into the school gate.

"Watch your mouth Haneoka," snarled Asuka

"You're never going to catch Saint Tail, are you? Taunted Meimi

"Why you, Han"

"Stop it both of you" the teacher yelled at Meimi and Asuka.

"You both get detention after school. Now go and sit down!" continued the teacher.

"Okay class, I am Ms Ikusawa and I will your home class teacher for this year. I will be teaching P.E and Drama this year." Ms Ikusawa was talking in a very boring voice that was like she was reciting a speech. She made the whole class want to go to sleep. Ms Ikusawa was wearing a denim skirt that was too short and a thin orange top that was two sizes too big with a purple scarf around her neck. The worst outfit to wear in winter and a total fashion disaster.

Suddenly the PA crackled into life and the announcer said

"All students please take note that the upcoming Valentine Dance is coming up and all money will be given to the local charity. And this year during the dance we will be having a contest on the best dancers in the school. There will be a surprise prize for the winner/s. Entry forms are available from your home class teachers and you can be entered as a pair or by yourself. And good luck to everyone."

"Are you going to go?"Everyone asking each other the same question

"SILENCE!" yelled Ms Ikusawa. "All students in my class will go and to the Valentines dance and enter the contest. You will get a grade for entering the contest, and making an effort. You are all dismissed to go to your next class. And I will be pairing all of you myself. Oh and Asuka and Meimi don't forget you have detention after school today."

**In the hallway, outside of the classroom**

"Who are you going to take to the dance Asuka? Or you don't have anyone to take." Meimi asked Asuka teasingly.

"I...Hey, why should I tell you Haneoka? It's not like I should discuss my personal matters to you. And how about you Haneoka, have someone asked you yet? Or are you too ugly to be asked to the dance?" Asuka shot back at Meimi.

"Why aren't you at your next class or do you two want to get another detention?" interrupted Ms Ikusawa, whose head was poking out of the classroom with a frown.

"Uh...no Ms Ikusawa we were just going to go," said Meimi.

"Then go and I expect you two to be on time for detention this afternoon." Ms Ikusawa

"Yes Ms Ikusawa" Meimi and Asuka chanted as they quickly sprinted to their next class.

**Lunchtime **

"Hey what do you think of our teacher Meimi? asked Mimori Seira

Mimori Seira is Meimi's best friend since they were born. Seira is also a nun in training and the same age as Meimi but Meimi is older by a couple of months. Seira's birthday is 13th of May and Meimi's birthday is the 11th of October.

Hey, what's up? Takamiya Rina asked as she approached the table where Meimi and Seira were sitting.

Takamiya Rina is a new student at St. Paulia High School which is the school that Meimi and Seira attended and recently been part of Meimi and Seira's group. Rina's birthday is the 13th of January. Her birthday had just passed some weeks ago as school started on the 1st of January this year.

"Oh just talking about our new home class teacher, who is very mean and has a very bad fashion sense."

"Poor you I have a very cute guy teacher his name is Mr Goto and he is very nice and today he is wearing a blue polo shirt that looks really good on him.

"Are you serious? Shrieked Meimi

"Yea, of course I am"

"You have all the luck, must be my bad luck day or something because I have detention after school" Meimi said gloomy.

"With Asuka?" asked Rina

"Who else?" replied Seira

"I wish I was in detention with Asuka! He is so cute especially with his beautiful green eyes."

"Who cares, I don't care if he's the last guy on the whole planet! He's still Asuka the same know it all idiot that I known since junior high." Saying each word louder than the last one.

"I predict you will fall in love with him before the graduation," Rina foretold

"No I won't, never will I fall in love with him! Anyway, when are you going to do the test for your driver's license Rina?

"I don't know, how about you?" asked Rina

"Tomorrow, do you want to come with me?

"Can't my grandparents are coming over." Just then, the bell rang ending lunch

As Meimi went to Drama room for the last two periods, she saw Ms Ikusawa handing out a pile of paper to each student in the class.

"Okay class, the papers that I just handed out was this year's play's script. And the play we are going to perform is one of the greatest love story ever. Can anyone guess the name of the play without looking at the script?"

"Cupid and Psyche?" Asuka called out. Meimi was surprised to see him because she didn't notice him when she came into the room.

"Nope, it's Romeo and Juliet ! Any volunteers to play Romeo?"

No one wanted to play the lead role because it was a very boring story since the whole class read the tale in English.

"Well then, Asuka and Meimi you can play the lead roles instead of serving your detention after school."

Meimi couldn't believe her luck, could this day get any worse!

-After school, while Asuka was with his dad talking-

As soon as Meimi got home, she went and changed her clothes she went to the local swimming pool and swam with all her strength. Trying to get rid of all her anger to Asuka, Ms Ikusawa and the play. Romeo and Juliet, a tragic love story, there's no such thing as love thought Meimi. All she thought of the times she was at the side of her best friends when they were crying because of their boyfriend had dumped them or had cheated on them. All love with an opposite gender does is get you hurt, broken heart and makes you think that you aren't good enough for them.

When Meimi got exhausted she got dressed and called her dad to pick her up. When she saw her dad he was with her mom, who was riding in the shotgun, both looking very weary sitting in the new car that her father had just recently bought.

Her father was a middle age, strong man with a couple of grey streaks in his hair. He was also a magician in his youth but now worked as a forensic scientist to aid the town. But occasionally taught Meimi magic tricks to entertain her.

Her mom was a middle age woman who went to the gym on a regular basis, she didn't have any grey hair. But had a few winkles on her forehead, even though she was a normal housewife with a loving family that includes her husband, Meimi's dad and Meimi.

"What's the matter mom, dad you look very tired?" Asked Meimi in a worried tone.

"We have something to tell you Meimi, but we wouldn't tell you until we get home," Meimi's mom told her in a happy tone but with a forced smile on her face.

What could so important that her mom and dad had to tell her at home but not in the car, pondered Meimi. When they got home, her parents ushered Meimi to the family room and sat her down on one of the chairs that her parents bought a few years ago. It was blue with cute pictures of Blue bear and Babu and was chosen by Meimi herself.

"Meimi, take a deep breath. I have bad news and they are that I have developed breast cancer," her mom told her calmly.

"We have decided that your mom will go to America and try to find a cure while you will be going to Tokyo and you will be living with another friend of ours. Your mum will be going to America in tomorrow morning, but I will stay here with you for another two weeks and then I will leave to join your mom, whilst you will go to Tokyo as I said before," her father told her at the same time trying not to cry.

For a moment there, Meimi was speechless, and then her sixteen-year-old brain registered what her father had said.

"What? How long had you known? Why wasn't I told? Why aren't I am going with you mum?" outraged that she was excluded from such important information, her eyes brimming with tears with disbelief that her mum had breast cancer.

"Meimi, I don't want to worry you that was why I didn't tell you all this," her mum told her with sad eyes. "Your dad wanted to tell you but I forbade him to do that. I saw a lump on my breast a couple of months ago and got it examined by a doctor. I was only told about a month. I don't want you to come with me because you have school and I wanted your dad to care for you when he insisted that he wanted to care for me while I find a cure for my cancer."

-Meimi's room-

It was bedtime and Meimi was still in shock that her own mother had cancer, she was lying on her king-sized bed with images of Lovely White while thinking of dinner that she had just ate. Dinner used to be merry and full of conversation in the Haneoka household of everyone in the family, gossip and news. However, today it was so soundless that you could hear a pin drop. As a schoolgirl by day and a thief by night she used to go to the church that Seira worked at after dinner and see if there is any work to be done. Now she didn't feel like it since she had known about her mother's condition.

During the conversation she, her mum and her father had after her swim at the local swimming pool, she had promised her mum that she will continued with her studies no matter what happened to her mum and that she would behave and got to Tokyo and stay there for seven months. Meimi intended to behave while her mother was away and determined to make her proud. Her goals was to learn another language, Meimi is extremely smart for her age besides Japanese and English which everyone in Japan is required to learn to speak and read she could also speak Cantonese which her mother could speak and read. The language she had chosen to learn next was Italian. She had pulled out a small piece of paper out of her favourite hat.

"Meimi aren't you going to sleep, it's late," her mum asked while Meimi was lost in her thoughts. Her mother had walked into her room and now was leaning against her bedroom doorframe.

"I'm going to sleep now," replied Meimi with that Meimi stomped to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After Meimi had brushed her teeth, she climbed into bed and was reaching for the recent manga book she was reading 'Cardcaptors Sakura: Master of Clow', which was also her favourite book so far when...

"Meimi?" Her mum said sternly, had surprised her so much that she dropped the book she was holding. It turned out that her mother never left her room while Meimi was brushing her teeth.

"Mum! You scared me!" Meimi said sourly because her mother was watching her the whole time. Then just remembered that her mother was leaving the following morning. "Okay, okay mum I will go to bed,"

With that, Meimi's mum closed the light and left Meimi's room. After her mum had left the room, Meimi curled in her bed and wept until she fell into a deep sleep because that she might never see her mother again.

-The next morning-

Last night Asuka had apologised to his father and agreed to go to Tokyo when his father went on retreat, but that was all yesterday. Today, Asuka is going to take his driver's license exam, when he got there he saw Meimi looking very unhappy which was a truly rare sight as that he had never seen Meimi look cheerless. However, he must be wrong because in a blink of an eye she looked so happy that you would have thought that she had won the lottery, Meimi walked gracefully with her head held high and disappeared into the building. Oh shit! Asuka thought to himself Meimi must be having her driver's license test today as well, of all days as well. There's bound to be another argument between them today.

Confidently, Asuka walked with big steps into the building, knowing that today was his lucky day because that was written in his horoscope. He had a hot babe as his instructor who had long, brown hair and baby blue eyes. She was slender and tall definitely was taller then him and was older than him, but other then that she was the type that he would ask out.

Suddenly his instructor, whose name was Samantha aka Sam appeared with Meimi next to her.

"Mr Asuka this is Miss Meimi, I will be testing both of you together. Now if you both just come this way, we can begin," said Sam

_**Chapter 1 End**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! 

Yay! I got 3 reviews! Thank you for those who read and those who also reviewed my fic

I would like to thank animeromance92, ROSECAT and dgbzfan2004 for reviewing!

Now here is the story! True Love 

Note: Everyone is between the ages of 16 and 17.

Chapter 2

**-After the test and in 'Fiona's teahouse, in the afternoon'-**

He passed but Meimi didn't this is how it went:

Flashback:

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...screamed Asuka, afraid of losing his life. Meimi is going insane.

Why?

Because she driving in a deranged way. Like she wants to kill herself or something. I want to get out of this car as soon as possible. But I can't, I haven't done my test yet. Meimi brakes and drive forwards, backwards, right and left a 100 km per hour.

It's scary! I'm lucky that Meimi haven't taken her anger on me like this before. Luckily Sam, who sat in the shotgun, has stopped the car before we got into an accident. Sam made Meimi sit in the back of the car and got me to take my test. Thank heavens for Sam, the rest went smoothly and Meimi of all people said sorry to me after I had taken my test.

Wait a minute! Meimi said sorry to me? Meimi has never said sorry to me before, everyone except me. I must get my hearing checked soon.

End Flashback

Asuka now is drinking a cup of his favourite coffee, is now thinking thoughtfully on Meimi. Why did she unleash her temper on her driving test? Could it be something at home? Meimi never did anything on purpose in a very harmful way?

"Mr Asuka?" Asuka heard someone say his name, it was Ms Ikusawa his home room, drama and PE teacher looking very nice in a cute black long sleeve top and jeans that fit tightly around her legs.

"What is Ms Ikusawa doing here in a teashop?" Asuka asked himself

"Eh... good afternoon Ms Ikusawa."

"Hello Mr Asuka, I trust you are well," Ms Ikusawa asked him

"Well, yes...not really," Asuka mumbled not really because he didn't want to discuss his weekend to his teacher. "I have to go now," Asuka told his teacher after pretending to look at his watch. Asuka didn't let Ms Ikusawa say another word when he left to pay for his coffee and walked straight out of the door.

As Asuka walked back home, passed Meimi street, he heard something strange. It was someone wailing and Asuka couldn't believe where it was coming from. It was coming from...Meimi's house! Who was crying? Is it Meimi? If so, why was she crying? Peeking through the garage, there was no car in it. His beliefs were confirmed.

It was Meimi crying. Asuka's heart was torn to two sides. Because a part of him wanted to run away and hide under a rock. He hated girls crying. He couldn't stand it. Another part of him wanted to rush into Meimi's house and comfort, hug, and say it's not the end of the world to Meimi. The crying grew louder and louder, Asuka ran away from the house but his heart halted him to do that. Asuka was fighting himself whether to go to see if she was alright and the act of running away what his heart wanted. In all the years that Asuka known Meimi, he had never had the urge to care for Meimi.

Finally, Asuka let his heart win the battle, and he ran back up Meimi's doorstep and rang the doorbell but there was no answer. Next he pounded on the door like a storm. While he was doing that, a car drove up the driveway and a man came out of the and asked Asuka who didn't take any notice of the man or the car and continuing pounding the door.

**-Asuka's POV-**

** In front of Meimi's house**

"Who are you and are you trying to break the door down," asked the man politely.

Asuka gives no response. Suddenly Asuka saw a doorbell that was blue like the sky. Asuka rubbed his eyes, which he was quite sure it wasn't there before. He tried to touch it but before he could the doorbell disappear.

"What the hell" sweared Asuka

" Do you want to know why it was there one minute and gone the next"

Asuka jumped he didn't see the him even though he was right next to the damn man

"Why do you care?" asked Asuka rudely.

"Because I live here, young man and I am sure you are interested why." Replied the man who which Asuka didn't noticed before had red eyes like the man was crying recently. The man opened the door and yelled.

"Meimi, why didn't you answer the door," then said to Asuka, "sorry about my daughter for not opening the door, I assume you want to come in."

For a moment there Asuka was speechless, he was rude to this man but this is not any average man. This was Meimi's dad, the man that Asuka heard was a magician at school. Meimi's dad didn't look like one, he looked more like a scientist than a magician. Then Asuka panicked, is Meimi's dad going to tell his father on him for trying to break the door open? Is Meimi's dad going to be angry at him for being rude?

"Well, are you?" asked Meimi's dad, interrupted him thoughts, beckoning Asuka to go inside.

"Um. . . Yes. Listen I am very sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be rude to you and try to break down your door." Asuka was now sitting on a blue armchair with cute pictures of Blue Bear and Babu armchair.

"That's okay; by the way what's your name. You look very much like an old friend of mine when he was your age?" Meimi's dad was what Asuka thought was a cool guy. Meimi's father being so down to earth and relaxed about everything.

"My name is Daiki Asuka Jr. Are you referring to my dad, Daiki Asuka Sr., Mr. Haneoka? Asked Asuka baffled that Meimi's dad could know his dad, since his father told him that he grew up in Kyoto and later moved to Sendai where Asuka is living now.

"Yes, that's him. Hm...it's a long time that I haven't seen him."

"How did you know my dad?" Asuka, curious as a cat, asked.

"You know me and your father grew up in Kyoto but moved here when we were twenty-one, that was when I met Meimi's Mum and your father met your mum. So how's your dad?"

"My dad's fine, he going to a retreat soon in America. My dad never told me that you and my father grew up together. How close were you guys?"

Meimi's dad laughed and said, "Everyone said we were two peas in a pod when we were your age, until..."

"Until what?"

"So why are you here, are you looking for Meimi?" Not responding to Asuka's question.

Asuka nodded, but didn't explain why because he was pondering why Mr Haneoka didn't answer his question.

All of a sudden, Meimi's father yelled.

"Meimi get down here right now!" But there was no answer and Meimi didn't come down as well. Meimi's father yelled again, but still no answer. He ran up the stairs with Asuka following behind him being nosy even though it was not his business. Mr Haneoka knocked on the door; however Meimi didn't open the door. Mr Haneoka kept on knocking on the door, soon Asuka joined in. Mr Haneoka started to get worried, even you lived a couple of houses away you can hear Mr Haneoka and Asuka knocking the door.

Asuka started to wonder if Meimi was even at home. Yet Mr Haneoka thought differently, he was afraid that his daughter was unconscious, or had committed suicide 'cos of her mother's condition. He also heard from her driving test teacher and how Meimi got the teacher, a boy and Meimi herself nearly killed earlier today. Meimi's dad started to panic; Asuka eventually tried the doorknob.

The door swung open, there in the room was...

A body of...

A...

Big teddy bear

Which was lying on the floor, wet.

The window was opened and was big enough to fit Asuka or Meimi. Asuka was very nervous to look out the window. When he did look out of the window, he saw nothing but a beautiful garden of flowers with no signs of footprints.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

True Love 

Note: Everyone is between the ages of 16 and 17.

Thank you so much to those who read True Love!

I would like to thank ROSECAT, AnonymousClaire, Alex, Moi and animeromance92 for reviewing even though I don't know any of you guys!

Those who like to read more of this story should put 'True Love' on story alert, or give me their email address and I will send them an email when I update for 'True Love'.

I'll try to update as soon as I can!

So enjoy and review!

**Chapter 3**

**-Meimi's POV-**

**Just before Asuka was pounding the door**

Meimi was crying, her long, shiny, copper brown locks was wet with tears and her gigantic, favourite, yellow teddy bear was soaked with her tears as well. Suddenly someone was pounding on the door. Go away thought Meimi, leave me alone. The pounding continued but Meimi remained where she was. Until she heard her dad's car driving up the driveway, oh damn dad would be very pissed off at me and tell me off for not answering the door.

Meimi needed an excuse. What about if she pretended she was studying. No a dead giveaway. How about ...AAHHHH! Time was running out!

Then an idea stuck her and she dropped her wet teddy bear and rushed to the window. Opened it and jumped from her window sill, being the daughter of a former magician she had learnt how to jump without making a sound and without leaving a footprint behind. How? Well that's Meimi's secret so it cannot be revealed. After she jumped Meimi crept away silently from her house. Out of earshot of her father, she sprinted the rest of the way to Seira's house, which was only a few streets away.

**-Seira's house-**

Meimi was out of breath when she got to Seira's door. When Seira opened the door and saw Meimi, Seira asked her friend.

"Meimi, what's the matter?" Seeing Meimi's face was sweaty and wet with tears. Meimi crouched down at Seira's door step crying and telling Seira that she failed her that her mother has breast cancer, driving exam, and how she failed her exam today.

" Oh Meimi, poor you, why don't you meditate you will feel much calmer by doing that," Seira advised her.

"Okay, if you think so," said Meimi say to Seira hesitantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Seira demanded, " come inside and have lunch with me". By meditating Meimi felt much better and stayed at Seira's house for the rest of the weekend and telling Seira what was happening. Meimi felt she couldn't talk to her dad yet, althoughshe rang her dad after dinner that she was staying at Seira's and had an Angelic Layer Marathon.

**-Monday morning, at the school gate-**

"Hey Meimi, did you pass the driver's license test?" Rina asked

"I don't want to talk about it," Meimi stated to Rina, who was looking as if she wanted to cry. Seira ended up telling Rina about Meimi's weekend. When Seira concluded telling Rina, Rina looked very upset.

"Oh, I am sorry, Meimi. Your mother's at America trying find a cure for her cancer, no wonder you wouldn't want to talk to me about your driver's license test. Just then the bell rang to signal the beginning of home class.

**-Inside Meimi's home class-**

As Meimi walked inside her classroom, she felt Asuka eyes on her as she entered her classroom and walked to her desk. She thought to herself 'what's wrong with that guy?' Doesn't he knows how to spend his time then by staring at her. It's rude to stare as well. Meimi thought to herself. As Asuka kept on staring, Meimi temper was beginning to boil. She easily got angry when she gets her monthly cycle. When Meimi's temper was about to reach its peak, Ms Ikusawa then saved Asuka from Meimi lashing out to him.

"Ohayo Minasan"

"Ohayo Sensei," the class said sleepily, even though it was the morning

"I hope those who are in my drama class have practiced their lines because today's class we will be rehearsing.

The Drama students moaned except Asuka who was the did practice his lines over the holidays. Meimi was the loudest since she stayed at Seira's house for the weekend and didn't had her script with her at that time and hadn't wanted to go home to collect it either. Even now during home class Meimi can feel Asuka eyes boring into her back, she turned around but Asuka had turned away.

**-Asuka's POV-**

Asuka was wondering if Meimi knew that her father was worried sick, for some reason he kept on staring at Meimi. He wanted to see if Meimi had gone back home. He thought back to Saturday when Asuka had discovered what kind of group personality that Meimi's dad was in.

Flashback:

Where is she? What if she's been abducted? Or she has fainted? Meimi father had muttered but it was loud enough for Asuka to hear him as Mr Haneoka paced in the living room ignoring Asuka.

It was just typical of parents especially fathers think of these things when their daughters could be at a friends house or on a date, thought Asuka. Meimi's distressed father is to Asuka definition of Mr Haneoka is a nice, polite, strict, always distressed about something or someone type of person. Or in other words "_too fatherly_".

Asuka always, whenever he met people, classified them into groups like what he did with Mr Haneoka. It was sort of an obsession that he would do. He's also obsessed with Elizabeth Barret Browning's Poems (1) or his obsession to read manga, watch anime, playing pranks on a certain girl and eat black ghost-drops (2).

Asuka left Meimi's as soon as he saying that he needed to feed his pet snake. But that was a lie Asuka didn't have a snake in fact he never had a pet before. It was a lie just to go home.

**End Flashback**

**Meimi POV**

While Ms Ikusawa called the roll, Meimi let her mind wander back to last Friday's lunch and her conversation with Rina on Asuka, but still feeling Asuka's on her back.

"Asuka's a creep not cute" Meimi responded in her head without thinking at the next moment Meimi thinks back what she had reply to herself.

"Oh my god!" Meimi exclaimed loud enough for Ms Ikusawa to hear.

"Is something wrong Ms Haneoka...with your mouth?" Ikusawa frowned, looking up and seeing Meimi's hand slap over Meimi's mouth. Everyone's attention in the classroom was directed at Meimi. That scene in the classroom was the last thing that Meimi saw.

Everyone was rushing to Meimi's side including Asuka and of course, Ms Ikusawa. However someone else got to Meimi first before she collapsed onto the floor before anyone could react.

Note to all:

Asuka and Meimi may or may not get together in this manga. If you thought they will in the last chapter.

(1)-Elizabeth Barret Browning is a poet who wrote Sonnet 43, Sonnet 32, etc. outside this fiction.

(2)-a type of candy


End file.
